doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Chase (TV)
'''The Chase '(''La Poursuite) est le huitième épisode de la saison 2 de la série originale de Doctor Who. Il montre pour la première fois les Daleks voyager dans le Temps, et voit le départ des compagnons originaux du Premier Docteur, Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright, joués par William Russell et Jacqueline Hill, ainsi que la première apparition de Steven Taylor, joué par Peter Purves. Purves fait également une courte apparition dans la première partie dans un autre rôle. Cet épisode montre enfin pour la première fois le Docteur affronter un double de lui-même, une idée reprise de nombreuses fois avec d'autres incarnations. Cet arc en six parties se déroule à la manière d'autres histoires de Terry Nation telles que The Keys of Marinus, avec l'équipage du TARDIS visitant un lieu différent à chaque partie ou presque de l'arc. Cela sera repris à nouveau plus tard, dans The Daleks' Master Plan ou encore The Infinite Quest. Enfin, cet épisode voit des personnages d'autres œuvres de fiction apparaître, mais sous forme robotique. Résumé Le Visualiseur d'Espace-Temps que le Docteur a rapporté du musée de Xeros permet d’observer tous les événements qui se sont produits n’importe où dans le passé. Le Docteur et ses compagnons s’aperçoivent que les Daleks les poursuivent avec leur propre vaisseau temporel. Après un court passage en 1966 à New York, dans l’Empire State Building, puis sur le bateau Mary Celeste. Le TARDIS, suivi par le vaisseau Dalek, se pose dans la jungle de la planète Mechanus, où un gros robot sphérique, un Mechonoïd, les conduit dans une ville construite au-dessus de la jungle. Ils y rencontrent Steven Taylor, un astronaute terrien dont le vaisseau s’y est écrasé deux ans auparavant. Les Mechonoïds avaient été envoyés de la Terre cinquante ans plus tôt pour préparer la planète à la colonisation ; mais les colons n’étant jamais arrivés, il est gardé comme un spécimen rare de zoo. Les Daleks attaquent la ville et affrontent les Mechonoïds dans un combat sans merci. Le Docteur et les autres parviennent à s’enfuir. Ils sont séparés de Steven, qu’ils pensent mort dans la bataille. Avec le vaisseau Dalek, Barbara et Ian ont la possibilité de rentrer chez eux. Ian et Barbara arrivent avec joie en 1965, deux ans après leur départ (ce qui correspond au temps qu’ils ont passé avec le Docteur), et font exploser le vaisseau Dalek. Le Docteur et Vicki observent leur retour sur Terre à travers le Visualiseur d'Espace-Temps, heureux qu’ils aient réussi, mais attristés par leur départ. Casting * Le Docteur - William Hartnell (crédité en tant que "Dr. Who") * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Vicki - Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor - Peter Purves * Abraham Lincoln - Robert Marsden * Francis Bacon - Roger Hammond * Reine Elizabeth I - Vivienne Bennett * William Shakespeare - Hugh Walters * Présentateur - Richard Coe * Voix des Daleks - David Graham, Peter Hawkins * Opérateurs Dalek - Robert Jewell, Kevin Manser, John Scott Martin, Gerald Taylor * Bête des bourbiers - Jack Pitt * Malsan - Ian Thompson * Rynian - Hywel Bennett * Prondyn - Al Raymond * Guide - Arne Gordon * Morton Dill - Peter Purves * Albert C. Richardson - Dennis Chinnery * Capitaine Benjamin Briggs - David Blake Kelly * Maître d'équipage - Patrick Carter * Willoughby - Douglas Ditta * Steward de cabine - Jack Pitt * Frankenstein - John Maxim * Comte Dracula - Malcolm Rogers * Dame Grise - Roslyn De Winter * Robot Dr Who - Edmund Warwick * Voix des Mechonoids - David Graham * Mechonoids - Murphy Grumbar, John Scott Martin, Jack Pitt * Cônes Gubbage - Jack Pitt, Ken Tyllsen Équipe de production * Scénariste - Terry Nation * Réalisateur - Richard Martin * Réalisateur - Douglas Camfield (non crédité, partie 6 uniquement) * Producteur - Verity Lambert * Éditeur de script - Dennis Spooner * Designer - Raymond Cusick, John Wood * Assistant régisseur de plateau - Ian Strachan * Costumes - Daphne Dare * Chorégraphe de combat - Peter Diamond * Cameraman - Charles Parnell * Monteur - Norman Matthews * Musique de fond - Dudley Simpson * Maquillage - Sonia Markham * Assistant de production - Alan Miller, Colin Leslie * Sons spéciaux - Brian Hodgson * Éclairage du studio - Howard King * Sonorisation du studio - Brian Hiles, Ray Angel * Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire * Musique de générique - Ron Grainer Informations Bateaux * Les Daleks sont responsables de la disparition des personnes à bord du Mary Celeste. Daleks * Les armes Dalek sont inefficaces contre les robots de la fête foraine. * On voit les Daleks voyager dans le Temps pour la première fois. * Les Daleks semblent penser que le Docteur vient de la Terre. Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit avoir le sens de l'orientation d'un pigeon voyageur. Individus * Parmi les personnes montrées par le Visualiseur d'Espace-Temps, on trouve Abraham Lincoln prononçant le discours de Gettysburg; Elizabeth I, William Shakespeare et Francis Bacon discutant de Hamlet et Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor; et les Beatles. Lieux * Vicki dit que "l'ancienne New York" a été détruite pendant l'invasion Dalek. * En cherchant à échapper aux Daleks, le TARDIS emmène le Docteur et ses compagnons sur Aridius, Mechanus, dans l'Empire State Building et au Ghana. * De retour à Londres en 1965, Ian et Barbara font un tour de la ville, et vont notamment à Trafalgar Square. Livres * À l'intérieur du TARDIS, Ian lit le livre Monsters from Outer Space. Références * Lorsque Ian demande à Barbara son cardigan afin de faire un piège pour le Dalek qui garde le TARDIS, elle dit "oh non, pas encore !". Elle a en effet déjà dû sacrifier un cardigan sur Xeros (DW: The Space Museum). * Les Daleks reviendront sur l'Empire State Building après la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks). * Mila dira être entré dans le TARDIS pendant ces événement et y être resté depuis (AUDIO: Patient Zero). * En 1903, après avoir reçu une vague d'informations sur le futur, Grigori Raspoutine vit de quelle manière Ian et Barbara quitteraient le TARDIS (AUDIO: The Wanderer). * Ian et Barbara arrivent le 26 juin 1965. Le Docteur leur a donné une enveloppe contenant des pièces et des billets britanniques dont une pièce de vingt datant de 1982 (RN: The Time Travellers). * Des années plus tard, Steven et Ian se reverront à nouveau et croiseront le Cinquième Docteur dans la Zone Mortelle sur Gallifrey (AUDIO: The Five Companions). * Le Robot Docteur appelle Vicki "Susan", car les Daleks n'ont jamais rencontré Vicki et ne sont pas au courant du départ de Susan (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth). * Sous sa deuxième incarnation, le Docteur avait découvert son rôle dans la disparition du Mary Celeste ''(AUDIO: ''The Rosemariners). * Steven passa vécut très longtemps seul sur Mechanus (AUDIO: The Anachronauts). Notes * Le titre de travail de cet épisode était The Pursuers. * Les scènes de la partie 6 où Barbara et Ian s'amusent à Londres ont été filmées dans le bloc de production de The Time Meddler et ont donc été réalisées par Douglas Camfield. * Il s'agit de la première histoire où les Daleks sont tournés en dérision : un des Daleks ne sait pas faire de calcul mental, les Daleks acquiescent avec leur œil de façon ridicule, et les Daleks changent constamment de sujet durant leurs délibérations. * L'épisode contient un clip des Beatles. Par une étrange ironie, alors que beaucoup d'épisodes de Doctor Who en noir et blanc sont manquants, cet extrait intact est le seul enregistrement de cette performance du groupe qui existe encore. * Cet épisode induit l'idée que dans le futur, de la musique contemporaine comme celle des Beatles sera considérée comme de la "musique classique". Cette blague sera reprise quarante ans plus tard dans The End of the World ''puis dans ''42. * Il s'agit du dernier épisode télévisé avec Ian et Barbara. * Cet épisode introduit le personnage de Steven Taylor, interprété par Peter Purves. Celui-ci est le premier acteur à apparaître dans deux rôles différents sans maquillage ou prothèses dans un même épisode, ainsi que le premier acteur régulier à apparaître dans un plus petit rôle avant de devenir l'un des acteurs principaux. Cela arrivera à nouveau avec Ian Marter, Colin Baker, Freema Agyeman, Karen Gillan ou encore Peter Capaldi. * The Chase était supposé être adapté au cinéma pour un troisième film "Dr. Who" avec Peter Cushing pour faire suite à Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D., mais le film ne fut jamais réalisé. * La partie 5 a pour titre "The Death of Doctor Who". Il s'agit de l'une des deux seules fois où un titre d'épisode donne le nom incorrect de Docteur Who au Docteur, l'autre étant pour les sept parties de Doctor Who and the Silurians en 1970. Audiences * Partie 1: "The Executioners" - 10 millions * Partie 2: "The Death of Time" - 9.5 millions * Partie 3: "Flight Through Eternity" - 9.0 millions * Partie 4: "Journey into Terror" - 9.5 millions * Partie 5: "The Death of Doctor Who" - 9.0 millions * Partie 6: "The Planet of Decision" - 9.5 millions en:The Chase (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 2 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Histoires avec William Shakespeare Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés historiques